Douleur et réconfort
by PrettyFlora
Summary: Alors que Zeref annonce à la région de Fiore qu'il contrôle cette région, Fairy Tail prépare un plan pour le battre. Entre temps Flora (OC) engage un combat avec Zeref pour sauver une petite fille. Elle perd et devient prisonnière du mage noire. Un peu moins de 2 mois ont passé. Fairy Tail arrivera-t-elle avant que la jeune fille ne tombe dans les ténèbres?


**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède en aucun cas ce monde ni ces personnages. Le personnage Flora est juste un personnage né de mon imagination.

**Avertissement:** Contient du yuri. Relations homosexuelles entre femmes.

Cela faisait combien de temps que cela durait? Je ne saurai le dire... Comme d'habitude, il me crie dessus, me frappe avec son sourire sadique et j'encaisse. Ne disant plus aucun mot. J'étais habituée à ça...

Il s'énerva de ma non-réaction et me prit le bras, là où j'avais une de mes plaies. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il me sourit sadiquement tout en resserrant son emprise sur mon bras maintenant ensanglanté.

Au bout de quelques cris de douleur, il me laissa en me jetant au sol en me disant ''A tout à l'heure.'' Je me relevais difficilement et je regardais le sol livide. Sans m'en rendre compte, je versai des larmes silencieuses.

«-Ils ne viendront pas...pensais-je»

Ce que j'entends par ''ils'', c'était mes amis, les membres de ma famille, Fairy Tail. Je le savais. Cela faisait environs 2 mois ou un peu moins que j'étais ici. Dans cette prison, à entendre les cris et les souffrances des autres prisonniers.

J'avais voulu jouer l'héroïne, à moi d'en payer le prix...  
Je pouvais encore parfaitement me rappeler le moment où cet Enfer commença.

Flash Back :

«-Je suis Zeref, le plus grand mage noir de ce monde! C'est moi qui contrôle cette région à partir de maintenant! Tous ceux qui s'opposeront à mes ordres seront tués ou emprisonnés. Mais, si tout se passe bien, vous en serez récompensés. Guildes de lumières inclinez-vous devant ma puissance! Ou mourrez!  
Toutes femmes brunes souhaitant me servir sont les bienvenues comme cette petite -il  
-Zeref!criais-je  
Ramène cette fille à sa mère!  
-Et si je ne le fais pas?sourit-il sadiquement  
-J'te fais ta fête!rageais-je»

Je m'élançai vers Zeref en faisant apparaître de la glace dans mon poing et lui asséna le coup tandis que je récupérai la fille. Je l'a rapportai rapidement à sa mère et lui ordonna de courir. À ce moment-là, il avait souri et avais dis : ''Tu me plais bien.'' Je m'étais battue de toutes mes forces, mais ce ne fut pas assez. Il me massacra complètement.

Il m'avait amené dans son manoir, m'avait longuement observé puis avais souri en déchirant mon haut. Révélant mon tatouage de Fairy Tail. Son sourire disparu automatiquement et une rage indescriptible émana de lui. J'avais peur, je sentais que quelque chose de mal allait se passer. Et j'avais raison. Il m'avait emmené dans les sous-sols de son domaine et m'avait enfermé dans une cellule, enchaînée. Il m'avait ensuite blessé suffisamment à l'avant-bras droit pour ne plus que l'on voit mon insigne. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour. Ce jour où j'avais ressentis une grande tristesse s'emparer de moi.

Le lendemain matin, il était revenu avec un sourire me disant qu'il avait annoncé à tout le monde qu'il m'avait fait prisonnières. Informant ainsi Fairy Tail. J'avais toujours gardé espoir jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne le bras et m'annonçant avec un sourire malsain que l'on quittait Fiore.

Plus les jours passaient, plus les ténèbres me rongeaient de l'intérieur. J'essayais de garder espoir, mais celui-ci se fit de plus en plus mince avec le temps...

Fin du Flash-back

Juste après le départ de Zeref, une femme vint me voir et me banda mes blessures. Je ne répondis rien, me laissant faire, fatiguée de devoir lutter en vain contre le désespoir et la tristesse.

Quelques heures plus tard, je sursautai quand j'entendis la porte du sous-sol grincer. Je ne voyais absolument rien, la pièce où j'étais était très sombre. Je n'entendais que les bruits de pas qui claquait sous les flaques d'eau présentes au sol. Seules quelques torches illuminaient le chemin menant aux différentes cellules. Sous une torche, je reconnus le mage noir avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres.  
Je tremblai, je savais très bien pourquoi il était venu.

Il sourit et me prit le visage avec un sourire.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu trembles?

-Mais où est passée cette fille qui se battait comme un fauve?me questionna-t-il en caressant mes bras»

Je frémis de peur tandis que son sourire s'élargit. Il me prit le visage et m'embrassa violemment. J'essayai de le repousser, mais en vain. Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi, et puis, mon corps affaibli par la faim ne m'aidait pas. Je sentais ses mains rugueuses et fortes se balader tout le long de mon corps ce qui me fit gémir de dégoût. Il le remarqua et me gifla en me criant que je devais être honorée de partager ce moment avec lui.

Je pleurais silencieusement tandis qu'il s'amusait avec moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir mourir à ce moment. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ça, de toute cette violence, de toutes ces tortures, de tous ces viols incessants...

Mes larmes doublèrent lorsque je sentis ses mains rugueuses sous mon t-shirt crasseux et déchiré.  
À ce moment, une explosion se fit entendre. Zeref s'arrêta et me laissa allant voir ce qu'il se passait.  
Je pleurais ouvertement tandis que je me mis en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Je n'en pouvais plus!

Soudain, je vis Zeref qui me prit fermement le bras et m'ordonna de le suivre. Je gémis de douleur tandis que j'essayai de le suivre. Il m'amena dans une salle que je connaissais bien, la salle de torture. Il m'accrocha les poignets en hauteur tandis que je ne touchais pas le sol.

«-Tes amis te retrouveront mourante avant qu'il en puisse te sauver!sourit-il»

Il fit apparaître une espèce de fumée noire dans ses mains et m'annonça que cette fumée allait me tuer à petit feu. Il voulait vraiment me tuer comme une sorte de poison.

«-Quand cette fumée va entrer dans ton corps, tu vas commencer à avoir du mal à respirer, sentir tes membres lourds, tu mourras empoisonnée par la mort elle-mê -il»

Il me lança la fumée alors qu'au même moment, la porte de la salle voltigea laissant le mage noir propulsé contre un mur de la pièce. Je ne pus voir la personne qui m'avait sauvé, car ma vision devenait floue tandis que j'entendais des voix qui se déformaient. Je mourais?  
Je sentis des mains-fortes et rugueuse m'attraper ce qui me fit repenser à tous mes viols. Je voulais me débarrasser de son emprise, mais mon corps refusait d'obéir.

Je me réveillai dans un lit d'un blanc pur et je refermai mes yeux immédiatement en voyant la lumière. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux et ceux-ci s'habituèrent à la luminosité après quelques minutes. Je me redressai en refoulant ma douleur. Je parcourrai la pièce du regard quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Je vis un garçon aux cheveux roses et un autre aux cheveux noirs s'avancer vers moi. Je l'ai suivi du regard tandis que la chevelure bleutée me sourit d'un sourire désolé et compatissant.

«-Flora? Comment tu te sens?me demanda-t-il  
-...répondis-je  
-Désolé Flora!s'excusa la chevelure rose

-On a mis beaucoup trop de temps pour te retrouver! Je suis désolé!  
-Moi aussi, Flora... Je suis tellement désolé!s'excusa le bleuté qui se rapprochait de moi  
Je...J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi...avoua-t-il en voulant me prendre la main»

A ce contact, des images défilèrent dans ma tête et je retirai immédiatement ma main ce qui sembla déchirer le cœur du mage de glace. Je savais qui ils étaient... Ils étaient mes amis. Natsu et Grey. Mais malgré ça, ils restaient des garçons et mes relations avec eux ne seront plus jamais comme avant. Je le savais.

«-...fit Natsu en regardant la scène, impuissant  
Grey, on devrait la laisser, les filles auront peut-être plus de chances de la faire parler...murmura Natsu»

Les garçons sortirent de la salle tandis que trois filles entrèrent dans la pièce. Je vis Lucy s'avancer vers moi et me sourire. J'essayai de lui répondre par un sourire, mais j'échouai. Wendy s'approcha de moi et mit ses mains au-dessus de moi. Elle récita une espèce de formule et je me sentis un peu mieux après ça.

«-M...Merci.réussis-je à dire  
-Flora... Tu veux parler de...commença Lucy avant de se stopper encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer  
-Ce qu'il s'est passé...?finit Erza avec tristesse»

Je ne répondis rien en essayant de ne pas me rappeler tous les moments horribles que j'avais passés là-bas. Je ne parlais pas, mais j'écoutais les filles qui me racontaient ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que je n'étais pas là. Cela me changea les idées et entendre les quelques rires des filles me firent ainsi comprendre qu'ici, je n'avais rien à craindre. Mais, les sentiments que j'avais ressentis pendant cette période remontèrent rapidement. Je cachais mon envie de pleurer pour ne pas que les filles me voient ainsi, impuissante, faible, et pitoyable.

Le soir était au rendez-vous et je m'endormis sans difficulté dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Mon sommeil se fit agiter puisque tous les moments que j'avais vécus se repassaient dans ma tête. Je me réveillais en plein milieu de la nuit en criant. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en laissant quelques mages voir ce qu'il se passait. Grey arriva et me vit en sueur.

«-Flora?! Ça va?!se précipita-t-il vers moi  
-Non! Ne t'approche pas de moi!criais-je en me recroquevillant sur moi-même  
-Je...  
Je suis désolé...s'excusa-t-il en partant laissant les mages qui continuaient de regarder la scène  
-Repartez vous coucher! Il n'y a rien à voir! Allez!ordonna une voix autoritaire»

Je relevai la tête et je vis Erza et Lucy qui ordonnaient aux autres d'aller se coucher. Lucy jeta un regard inquiet à Erza tandis qu'elle lui répondit 'un regard disant ''Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe d'elle, va voir comment va Grey.'' Je me sentais mal à propos de Grey. Je savais qu'il voulait juste m'aider, mais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus regarder un homme dans les yeux après avoir vécu ça.

Erza s'approcha du lit, prit une chaise et se mit à côté de moi. Elle me fit comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas me questionner sur ma réaction. Elle me demanda juste de m'allonger et de dormir. Je l'a regardais incertaine et elle me sourit pour me persuader de l'écouter. J'obéis et me mis sur le côté.  
Je m'endormis rapidement sachant que je pouvais compter sur Erza.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai doucement, laissant mes yeux s'habituer à la lumière qui passait à travers les fenêtres. Je voulus me redresser, mais je fus prise d'une douleur indescriptible. Je gémis de douleur tandis que je serrai les dents en espérant que je n'avais pas réveillé la rousse. Malheureusement, elle était déjà réveillée.

«-Tu as mal?  
-Non.  
-Je vais appeler Wendy.»

Elle ne me laissa répondre tandis qu'elle sortit de la pièce. Je regardai le drap blanc qui commençait à devenir rougeâtre. J'enlevai le drap pour voir mes bandages eux aussi rouges. J'essayai de me lever pour ne pas tacher davantage les draps tandis que la douleur revint immédiatement. Je serrai les dents et avançai jusqu'à la porte. Je l'ouvris et je sentis tous les regards se poser sur moi.

Je regardai le sol en évitant leurs regards puis Mirajane arriva et me demanda pourquoi j'étais debout.

«-Je tâche...les draps...répondis-je en évitant les regards des mages  
-Ce n'est pas grave va te rallonger!m'ordonna gentiment Mirajane  
-Nan, c'est -je en essayant de marcher le plus normalement possible en direction de la sortie  
... Grey, excuse-moi...m'excusais-je avant de partir de la guilde plus rapidement»

Natsu voulait me suivre, mais Grey le dissuada de ne pas venir me voir.

J'observais les rues et différente maison de Magnolia. Elles n'avaient pas du tout changé depuis mon départ... Je sentis que des larmes me menaçaient de couler. Je refoulai cette sensation tandis que je me sentais vraiment pitoyable.

J'arrivai devant ma maison, ouvris et je vis que ma maison était propre et rangée. M'indiquant que quelqu'un venait régulièrement pour faire les poussières ou autres choses. Je m'assis sur le canapé en grimaçant de douleur. J'enlevai mon t-shirt qui était maintenant presque entièrement rouge. Je le posai au sol tandis que je cherchai des bandages.

Pendant ma recherche, la porte de chez moi s'ouvrit. Je me retournai pour faire face à mon opposant lorsque je remarquai que ce n'était que Erza. Elle fut surprise et me demanda ce que je faisais.

«-Je...Je voulais rentrer...répondis-je en évitant son regard inquiet  
-Je t'avais dit de rester à l'infirmerie.  
Et en plus, Wendy n'est pas là. Je n'arrive pas à la trouver.

-Je voulais te ramener des affaires.  
Bon reste là, je vais chercher de nouveaux bandages.m'annonça-t-elle»

Je ne l'écoutai pas et allai dans ma chambre qui était très lumineuse pendant ce moment de la journée. Je regardai ma chambre comme si cela me rappelait des choses. Erza arriva derrière moi et le remarqua certainement puisqu'elle me demanda d'aller dans la salle de bains pour me laver de mon sang.

Je m'exécutai tandis qu'elle restait derrière moi au cas où je tombai. Nous arrivâmes dans la pièce puis elle me dit qu'elle allait changer mes bandages après que je me sois lavée. J'acquiesçai tandis qu'elle m'annonça que si j'avais besoin d'elle, je n'avais qu'à l'appeler. Elle me fit un sourire réconfortant et sortit de la pièce. Je me tournai vers la baignoire puis j'ouvris le robinet qui fit sortir de l'eau. Je commençai à me déshabiller difficilement, mais j'avais réussi. Je plongeai dans l'eau de la baignoire et fermai le robinet tout en dégustant la sensation que me procurait l'eau. Me corps raide se détendit peu à peu puis je restai quelques minutes comme ça.

Je commençai à me laver puis je remarquai que l'eau était teintée d'un rouge clair. Je regardai mon corps, plus aucune trace de sang. Je souris faiblement, me sentant mieux ainsi. Je sortis de la baignoire puis je pris une serviette. Je m'essuyai rapidement tout en ressentant toute la douleur de mes muscles. Je serrai les dents et rougis. Je n'allais quand même pas demander à Erza de m'habiller!

Je secouai ma tête tandis que je réussis à mettre mes sous-vêtements. Cela faisait un moment que j'étais dans la salle de bains, ce qui inquiéta la rousse.

«-Tu as besoin d'aide?  
-N...Non!répondis-je un peu trop rapidement  
-Si, mais tu n'oses pas le ça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte»

Je me cachai rapidement de ma serviette tandis que Erza se rapprocha de moi en me disant de ne pas faire l'enfant. Je secouai la tête pour refus alors, elle me prit la serviette des mains et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de mon corps.

Je détournai le regard en serrant les dents. Erza baissa la tête, m'empêchant de voir sa réaction.

«-Erza, je...commençais-je en sentant qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose  
-Je savais que tu avais été blessée...Mais à ce point...avoua-t-elle tristement  
-Je...!  
-Non. Ne dis rien.  
C'est de notre faute...répondit-elle»

Elle sortit de la pièce m'indiquant d'un regard qu'il fallait que je la suive. J'obéis, je me trouvai dans ma chambre en sous-vêtement tandis que Erza qui était derrière moi, s'occupait de me mettre de nouveaux bandages. Je l'a sentais hésitante et elle avait peur de me faire mal.

Je me sentais pitoyable. J'étais obligé de me faire aider pour tout et n'importe quoi. J'avais honte de moi. Je pleurai silencieusement, j'en avais tellement l'habitude... Je réprimai un frisson tandis que Erza s'arrêta.

Je priai pour qu'elle n'ai rien entendu ou ressentis. Mais apparemment, elle l'avait remarqué. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me colla à elle sans trop me serrer.

«-Tu n'as pas à faire semblant que tout va bien...»

Mes larmes doublèrent tandis que la mage de rang S me caressa les cheveux en me disant qu'il fallait que je fasse sortir tout ça. Elle me caressa le ventre en évitant de toucher les marques de mon séjour là-bas. Je me calmai peu à peu puis elle me sourit d'un air réconfortant et me demanda si j'allais mieux. Je souris faiblement et lui répondis oui.

Elle prit les bandages et continua à me recouvrir mes plaies. Erza était bizarrement douce et calme. Avait-elle autant changé en 2 mois? Ou était-ce seulement une part de moi qui réclamait de la douceur? Erza finit de mettre les bandages et je la remerciai avec un sourire.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Erza devenait ma drogue. Elle était toujours là, avec ce sourire qui faisait battre mon cœur plus rapidement, avec ses gestes pleins de douceurs. Elle me rendait folle, elle était devenue un besoin qui m'était vital.

Je savais très bien ce que j'avais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me trouver horrible. Grey et moi étions amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais nous n'osions le dire. Mais, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne peux plus avoir une relation amoureuse avec un homme. Cela m'est impossible. Je sais très bien que Grey ne ferait jamais ça, mais ce n'est plus possible pour moi de continuer ça. De plus, j'étais tombée irrévocablement amoureuse de la mage de rang S qui venait souvent me voir pour me changer mes bandages ou tout simplement me tenir compagnie.

Après 1 semaine, depuis mon emprisonnement, je décidai de rester encore à la maison, car toutes mes blessures n'étaient pas encore totalement guéries. Cela ne me faisait plus vraiment mal, mais quelques fois, je sentais la douleur dans mon corps.

Je me réveillai en me frottant les yeux puis j'observai ma chambre d'un air endormi. Je me levai, m'étirai puis décidai qu'il fallait que je change mes bandages. J'enlevai mes vêtements un à un puis, je commençai à enlever mes vieux bandages. Cela fait, je m'étirai en sous-vêtements puis pris des vêtements pour pouvoir aller me laver et me changer là-bas. J'allai à la douche, mes affaires à mon bras.

J'ouvris la porte en regardant la baignoire, vu qu'elle était juste devant moi...  
J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Erza qui me regardait assez surprise. Je rougis violemment et je me retournai tout en lui criant.

«-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!criais-je plus par gêne que par colère  
-Je prends un bain.  
-Merci bien, mais je crois que je l'avais remarqué!répondis-je sarcastiquement  
-Hé bien, je suis venue un peu trop tôt chez toi. Tu dormais quand je suis arrivée donc, j'ai pris un bain en -t-elle pas le moins du monde gênée  
-Tu ne pouvais pas t'enfermer?!  
-Je pensais que tu allais encore dormir un moment.répondit-elle  
-Pffff, bon je te laisse -je en soupirant  
-Non, tu es la plus importante de nous deux. Tu voulais te bander c'est ça?  
-À moins que tu partes, je pourrai le faire.répondis-je  
-Tu n'as qu'à venir. La baignoire est assez grande pour deux. Et puis, je t'aiderai si tu -elle  
-NON! Surtout pas! Refuse!pensais-je»

Mon esprit et ma raison se battaient tandis que j'essayais de faire le bon choix. Je décidai de partir quand Erza me demanda de venir. Je suivis finalement mon esprit qui m'accordait ce moment. Je me mis dos à Erza trop embarrassée à l'idée qu'elle me voit ou que je la vois. Je devenais toute rouge tandis que je me lançai de l'eau sur le visage pour me rafraîchir et éviter qu'une rougeur pareille ne réapparaisse.

Je frissonnai quand je sentis Erza toucher une de mes cicatrices. Je rougis encore plus en me rendant compte que ce simple geste me rendait folle. Je devins rouge tomate en sentant les bras de Erza me rapprocher vers elle. Je ne parlai pas sinon, j'étais sûr de bégayer comme une idiote.

Elle posa sa tête contre mon cou et me demanda.

«-Pourquoi...?  
Pourquoi tu es partie toute seule?me demanda-t-elle

-S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir, on a tous besoin de savoir.  
-Je... Il avait kidnappé une petite fille, elle allait devenir son joujou...Je voyais sa mère en pleurs qui le suppliait pour épargner sa fille... Je ne pouvais pas faire comme-ci rien ne s'était passé...  
-Je m'en veux, Flora...  
Tu as dû endurer tout ça pendant un peu moins de 2 mois...  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute!répliquais-je immédiatement  
Il a tout fait pour que vous ne me trouviez pas!ajoutais-je  
-Peut-être mais on aurait dû venir plus tôt!  
-Je m'en fiche de ce que vous auriez dû faire ou pas. Le principal c'est que je sois avec vous.  
...Que je sois avec toi...  
-Flora...  
-Je sais, je n'ai aucune chance. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.répondis-je en me levant de la baignoire  
-Je ne peux pas être ce que tu souhaites. Tu as ça-t-elle  
-Mais, je ne l'aime plus!  
-Tu dis ça parce que tu as été choquée.  
-Non. Si je l'aimai vraiment, jamais je ne serais tombée amoureuse de toi.répondis-je en partant de la salle»

Je fermai la porte et réprimai mes larmes. J'allais dans ma chambre et je commençai à bander mes blessures qui étaient presque toutes cicatrisées. Je m'habillai ensuite puis je rangeai mes affaires. Je sortis de ma chambre, fermai la porte et allai dans mon salon.

J'entendis Erza arriver dans le salon et je lui demandai ce qu'elle voulût manger. Elle ne répondit pas. Je haussais un sourcil d'incompréhension puis je m'approchai d'Erza.

«-Hey, ça ne va pas?

-Ah... Tu veux peut-être partir maintenant que tu sais que je...»

Je fus plaquée contre le mur et je fus surprise de son geste. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Elle m'embrassa tandis que sa main qui était dans mon dos pour ne pas me faire mal rejoignit mes hanches.

Je rougis, mais répondis au baiser. Celui-ci se brisa par manque d'oxygène tandis que j'interrogeais Erza du regard. Elle détourna la tête une légère rougeur aux joues. Je souris puis je l'embrassai. Elle esquissa un sourire pendant le baiser tandis que mes mains se posèrent naturellement à son cou pour approfondir le baiser.

La suite se continua dans la chambre.

Voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plût! J'accepte tout commentaire!


End file.
